Plan B
by Usagi Akagi
Summary: CAPITULO 6 ARRIVA! Esto es un AM O un SouXMisao. Ahora si que no se para donde va ir esto... Misao se siente desolada y acepta una invitacion al dojo Kamiya
1. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

"Otro día más sola". Eso fue lo que pensé aquel lunes cuando me desperté, lo que no sabía era que ese día iba a ser distinto a todos los demás. Porque ese día iba comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida. Bueno, quizá estoy exagerando, pero por lo menos iba a ser el día en que cambiaria mi forma de pensar sobre muchas cosas...

-Buenos días Misao.- Fue lo primero que escuche cuando entre a la cocina del Aoiya.

-Buenos días Omasu.- Le conteste

Ella me extendió una bandeja con las cosas para hacer la ceremonia del té.

-Aoshi pidió que le llevaras el té al templo.-

-¡Otra vez¿Que no piensa salir de ahí nunca?- Odiaba verlo ahí encerrado, culpándose por el pasado.-... Bueno, ni modo... Vuelvo en un rato.-

* * *

Fui al templo, no me quedaba otra, yo me había comprometido a hacerlo. La verdad es que ya había perdido la esperanza de hacerlo sonreír algún día, pero tenia la costumbre...y tengo que reconocer que por mas que el no hiciera siquiera un movimiento mientras yo estaba presente seguía siendo hermoso verlo, aunque sea una par de veces al día. Por eso no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar ese momento.

- Aoshi-sama...le traje su té- ¿Respuesta¿respuesta?...no llego, nunca llegaba...jamás decía nada.

Prepare el té y extendí mi brazo para dárselo...y, oh sorpresa, él entreabrió los ojos para agarrarlo.

- ¿Quiere que le prepare el baño?.- ¿Respuesta¿respuesta?...¡OH DIOS!...movió la cabeza...creí que me iba a desmayar. Ja ¿Es que no podía cambiar aunque sea un poco la rutina ¿Tenia que ser siempre lo mismo?

Me retire y le prepare el baño. Ya no valía la pena insistir, no tenía sentido que le dijera nada mas o que me quedara hablando sola, porque el nunca contestaba nada, hacia mucho que me había resignado.

* * *

Cuando llegue al comedor, Okina me estaba esperando con una carta en las manos.

-Buenos días Misao, he recibido una carta para ti...del Dojo Kamiya-Himura.

-Buenos días Jiya.- Tome la carta y me senté a leerla. Decía así:

_Querida Misao:_

_Hola amiga¿cómo te encuentras?. No tienes idea de todo lo que te extraño. La verdad es que desde que estoy con Kenshin soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero hace tanto que no nos vemos... Estuve hablando con Kenshin, y pensamos que quizás quisieras venir a pasar una temporada con nosotros. Quien sabe, quizá hasta puedas olvidar al cubo de hielo ese ¬¬._

_Bueno, te voy a estar esperando porque sé que vas a venir en cuanto recibas la carta ¿verdad, jajajaa._

_Besos, Kaoru Himura._

- Y bien¿Qué decía la carta?.- Me pregunto Jiya.

- Me invitan a pasar una temporada con ellos.-

- Y tu quieres ir ¿verdad?.- Yo asentí sonriente. - Sabes que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que verte contenta, pero Omasu no puede hacerse cargo de todo sola...ya sabes que Okon esta de viaje con Hiko. ¿Porque no esperas a que ella regrese?. Puedes mandarle una carta a la mujer de Himura explicándole las cosas y prometiéndole ir dentro de un mes, cuando regrese Okon.

Yo asentí, y me fui a entrenar... Aquel casamiento...todos se estaban casando, menos yo... Aun hoy recuerdo muy claramente lo que pensé ese día; recordé el casamiento de Okon y el maestro de Himura.

Todos estaban tan felices, Okon se veía radiante e incluso Hiko Seijuro estaba más feliz de lo normal, y eso que no había tomado... Como era de esperar, el baka de mi Aoshi-sama no estuvo ni en la ceremonia ni en la fiesta. ¿Es que no podía disfrutar de la vida aunque sea un poco?

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

- ¿Porque demonios me tengo que poner esto?

- Porque es una boda Misao, debes poder verlo. No puedes usar el traje ninja en un casamiento. Ponte el kimono y no hagas mas berrinches, anda...hazme ese favor.- Suplico Omasu.

- ...Esta bien... -

Misao se puso el kimono y fue al templo. Ella hizo su mejor intento porque no se la notara triste. Pero aun así Okina pudo ver su desgano durante toda la ceremonia. Cuando termino, todos se fueron a festejar al Aoiya para despedir a los novios que se irían de viaje por un mes y medio.

- Misao... ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó una preocupada Omasu.

- Eh...si, solo que estoy un poco cansada, creo que me voy a ir a descansar. Seguro que en un rato me siento mejor.- Mintió.

- ¿Segura?- Pregunto incrédula.

- Si, no hay problema. Despide a Okon de mi parte, dile que...le deseo un muy buen viaje.- Dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas. Se fue.

- ...Misao... - Suspiro Omasu.

Cuando Misao llegó a su habitación se cambio, se tumbo en el fotón y lloró, lloró por todo lo que no había dicho, por todo lo que no había hecho y por todas las lagrimas que se guardo por tantos años. Lloró por no ser correspondida y por la indiferencia de Aoshi. Lloró porque se sintió sola y porque todos a su alrededor tenían la felicidad que ella nunca tendría. Lloró porque Aoshi nunca la amaría... Lloró hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y se quedó dormida...

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

De eso habían pasado quince días, y no es que hubiera olvidado la angustia que sentí esa noche, pero creí que seria mejor controlarme y no dejarme caer.

Ese lunes le respondí la carta a Kaoru explicándole que como Okon no estaba, Omasu no se podía hacer cargo de todo sola, así que iría a visitarla en un mes... Después de enviarla me sentí tan sola... Regrese a mi habitación y volví a llorar, me sentí tan sola como aquella noche hacia un par de semanas.

Creo que, en realidad, el gran cambio que se efectuó en mi ese día, fue que me deje vencer por la tristeza. Lo que no me podía imaginar en ese momento, ni tampoco pude siquiera tomar como posible en los próximos días fue que todo el llanto y los lamentos de aquel mes me harían una persona completamente distinta y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ser la misma que fui hasta ese día...

**

* * *

**

Y paso el mes... Es increíble como cuando uno espera algo, el tiempo parece tan egoísta...incapaz de pasar más rápido y completamente decidido a quedarse en su lugar...sin ningún deseo de dejar llegar al futuro...

Eso fue una parte de lo que sentí ese mes...Eso y un increíble estado de indiferencia a todo. No porque lo único que quisiera fuera irme donde Kaoru, sino porque sentía tanto dolor...tanta soledad, que todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor me era indistinto. Creo que ya en aquel entonces hasta Aoshi se había dado cuenta. Pero, por supuesto, eso lo puedo decir ahora que el tiempo paso; porque en aquel momento para mi todo era igual a lo que siempre había sido.

Fue un mes...¿cómo decirlo?...muerto. O quizá la que estaba muerta era yo, incapaz de sentir nada. Pero todo tiene su fin...

La llegada de Okon me dio mi esperada libertad. Me despedí de todos la misma tarde de su llegada. Arme mi bolso por la mañana antes de salir de mi cuarto. Baje, desayune y le lleva el té a Aoshi-sama... Rutinario, nada mas allá de lo común...

_- Buen día_

Nada

_- Le traje su té_

Nada

_- Me voy una temporada al dojo Kamiya_

Nada

_- No le traeré su té porque no voy a estar_

Na... ¿OJOS ABIERTOS?...Solo el té puede hacer eso...y...dios, quien lo hubiera imaginado, pregunta: -_¿Omasu se hará cargo?_...

Claro, solo yo podía esperar mas... - _Si, ella vendrá mientras yo no este_

Nada

_- Entonces me retiro_.

NADA... Me fui.

Creo que si no hubiera ido esa mañana a ver a Aoshi-sama una vez mas, no hubiera tenido otra tarde horrenda...como todas las del mes. Pero lo había hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esa tarde emprendí mi camino hacia Tokio. Durante el viaje pensé en muchas cosas. Pensé que Aoshi jamás sentiría nada por mi, pensé que aun teniendo esperanza, algo que últimamente me estaba faltando, debería tener un plan B. Todos tienen para todo un plan B. La existencia de un plan supone la existencia de un plan B. Y si mi plan toda la vida había sido Aoshi, debía tener otro...quizá hasta llevaba años de retraso, porque ese segundo plan debió existir desde el mismísimo momento en que existió el primero. Y yo no tenía ninguno. Es decir, que si las cosas con Aoshi no salían como yo esperaba, cosa que sentía como bastante segura, no tendría nada mas a lo que aferrarme.

Y, como en ese momento me sentí completamente desalentada, cambie todo el orden de las cosas.

Plan A: Olvidarme de Aoshi, pasar los mejores meses de mi vida en el dojo Kamiya-Himura... Y, conseguir a alguien mas...

Plan B: Volver al plan original, intentar conquistar a Aoshi...o, en su defecto, pasar el resto de mis días haciéndole el té.

Eso sonaba mucho mejor. Por lo menos ya era una lista de cosas, así que en el peor de los casos siempre tenia otra cosa que hacer para mantenerme ocupada. Parecía un plan de vida más decente, menos soñador. De principio a fin, ya sabia a lo que atenerme... Aunque a decir verdad, mi plan B seguía sin convencerme...pero pensé que con un poco de suerte no debería recurrir a él. O podría cambiarlo sobre la marcha. Como sea, en ese momento no tuve otra idea mejor que esa, así que seguí pensando en el asunto de los planes cuando, casi sin darme cuenta, allí estaba.

Frente a mi y dos días después de haber dejado el Aoiya, se encontraba la puerta del dojo Kamiya-Himura.

* * *

Entré, no tenía sentido que tocara. Especialmente, porque a esa hora debían de estar todos ocupados. Y, dios que sorpresa, allí estaba Seta Soujiro...lavando. Haciendo exacto lo mismo que Kenshin solía hacer. Se giro hacia mi, como era de esperar, con esa sonrisa que siempre tenia. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hacia donde estaba yo mientras se secaba las manos en la ropa.

- ¡Hola! Tu debes ser Misao-dono¿verdad?

- ¡Hai!

- Kaoru-dono lleva días gritando porque no llegaba. Esta en el dojo, de seguro se alegrara de verla.

- ¡Claro! - No dije mas, porque para ser sincera, aun no me reponía de la sorpresa de verlo ahí y me pareció desubicado preguntarle. Así que pensé que lo mejor seria ir por Kaoru y luego preguntarle a ella.

* * *

- ¡Que no! No quiero hacer mas ejercicios... ¡BUSU!

- ¡Yahiko! - Bonita escena...tonta yo si esperaba otra cosa, pensé que ese era un momento perfecto para anunciarme.

- ¿Esa es la bienvenida que voy a recibir? - dije.

- ¿MISAO? - dijo Kaoru.

- ¿Comadreja? - dijo Yahiko.

- Baka... - le pegue en la cabeza - Ya deja de decirme así... ¡Hola Kao-chan!

- Misao - corrió a abrazarme. - Dios, creí que ya no llegarías. Bueno, eso ya no importa. Vamos afuera así podemos hablar tranquilas. - Y se giro mirando a Yahiko con odio.

- Ahora mismo y antes que cualquier cosa - dije. - ¿Quiero que me cuentes que hace SETA SOUJIRO aquí?

- Shhhh. No grites, no quiero que te oiga y luego piense mal. Veras, llego hace quince días. Estábamos todos en el patio, tendrías que haber visto a Sano, casi se lo come vivo. Pero mi Keshin lo detuvo. Él fue quien lo invitó a pasar. Y estuvieron encerrados hablando durante horas. Cuando salieron lo único que Kenshin me dijo es que no había de que preocuparse, que el no le haría daño a nadie y si me parecía que se quedara una pequeña temporada con nosotros. No me pareció una buena idea, porque sinceramente no terminaba de confiar en él, pero Kenshin dijo que no pasaría nada y creí mejor hacerle caso... Después de todo algo habían estado hablando y si Kenshin decía que estaba bien, supuse que era lo mejor.

- ¿Y?

- Eso... No hay nada más. La verdad es que cuando termine de conocerlo tuve que reconocer que Kenshin tenia razón. Puede que en el pasado trabajara con Shishio, pero ahora es de lo más amable. Hasta se parece a Kenshin. Sou-chan dice que no, pero yo creo que ha elegido el mismo camino que mi Ken-chan...

- Mmmm... ¿Y dices que es inofensivo? - dije aun sin creerle.

- Si... Ya deja eso Misao. No tiene sentido. Ya veras que es un amor. Ahora cuéntame como van las cosas con Aoshi-san.

- Ehhh... Nada...resignada. Estuve pensando que debía buscar a alguien más. No tiene sentido seguir adelante. Es que el esta exactamente igual que hace meses. No tiene sentido... No tiene sentido... - Otra vez. Empecé a llorar otra vez. Kaoru me abrazó y espero a que me calmara.

- Entonces... ¿Estas decidida¿Quieres olvidarlo?

- Si. - Dije limpiándome los últimos rastros de lagrimas. - Ya no quiero llorar por él. Quiero conocer a otros hombres... Pensar distinto...

- ¡TADAIMA! - Se escuchó desde afuera... Era Sano.

- Ya Sano, deja de-- En ese momento levantó la vista y nos vio a Kao y a mi saliendo a su encuentro. - ¡Misao-dono! Bienvenida, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos... Se estaba tardando mucho.

- Himura... Himura... Nunca cambiaras ¿eh? - Le dije, ya mas animada. - Es que tenia que esperar que Okon regresara de su viaje de bodas...ya sabes...jeje. El Aoiya no se atiende solo.

- ¡Comadreja! - Lo mire mal. - Jejeje... ¿No me digas que te vas a enojar? Además me alegra que estés aquí. así, disminuyen las chances de que Kaoru cocine...ya sabes...es pésima igual que siempre...

Eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que se desatara la guerra, a la que pronto se sumo Yahiko y a los pocos minutos ya estaban los tres corriendo por todo el dojo como posesos... Me sentí rara, parada al lado de Himura. Normalmente yo estaría junto con los otros tres corriendo y discutiendo por alguna tontería. Eso me angustió. Me sentía falta de vida... Y Kenshin pareció notarlo...

- Misao-dono ¿Se encuentra bien?.

- ¿Eh? - Esa pregunta me había sacado de mis pensamientos. - Si...es solo que...pensaba... ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer?

- ¡ORO! - Pobre Himura, no esperaba semejante tontería, pero cuando salió de su asombro parecía más tranquilo, de alguna manera ese comentario era mas parecido a lo que la Misao que él conocía diría.

Pero no pasaron mas de unos segundos cuando escuchamos un grito desde adentro

- ¡La comida esa lista!

- ¡SI! La busu no cocinó, la busu no cocinó. -Se fueron cantando Sano y Yahiko... Kaoru los siguió de cerca, no sin antes hacernos señas de que fuéramos también nosotros a comer.

El que gritaba era Soujiro. Yo ya me había olvidado de él... Entre una cosa y otra... Asi que tambien hacia la comida...Eso era bueno, yo no tendria que trabajar y nadie comeria mal por culpa de Kaoru... Quizás, despues de todo, Soujiro no era tan mal, quizás...

- ¿Vamos? - Me dijo Kenshin unos pasos más adelante. Otra vez me sacaba de mis pensamientos...

_Fin del Capitulo I_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hay que raro que se siente escribir eso...Es decir, lei esa frase un millon de veces, pero que lo que le siga sean mis palabras para mi es algo completamente nuevo...

Bueno, en realidad tengo varias cosas que decir. La primera, cuando escribi toda la primer parte de esto, es decir hasta antes que misao dijera "Y paso el mes...", jamas me imahine que iba a darme mi cabecita para seguir mas alla. Pero hace unos dias lei todo ese tramo de vuelta...y algo me surgío...Asi que empece a escribir...y despues me senti completamente desolada... Eso fue cuando llegue al punto en que Misao estaba en la puerta del dojo. Porque senti que no solo no me iba animar a subirlo...si no que, aun cuando pudiera subirlo no me senti en condiciones de seguir trabajando en esto. Pero esta noche escribi toda la parte del dojo. Y eso me dio fuerzas y animos. Porque senti que podia seguir adelante y finalmente se me ocurrio lo segundo. Yo soy estoy traduciendo un fic de evan, y solo como traductora me alegra recibir reviews...me dan animos para seguir. Y pense que como escritora habia de pasarme lo mismo.

De todo esto se deduce que este es mi primer fic...jejeje...Ya deliro diciendo obviedades. Y tengo todas las intenciones del mundo de seguir adelante.

Sobre el titulo, no se me ocurria nada...de hecho el nombre del archivo era "Principio de algo" y dada mi ingeniosa salida de pensamientos durante el viaje de Misao...pense que podia quedar de ahi un titulo mas o menos safable...

Les comento que mi idea original era hacer un AM, pero cuando llegue a la puerta del dojo senti que tenia que estar Soujiro. Eso no quiere decir que valla a ser un SM, solo que todabia no se...En parte porque voy escribiendo lo que siento en el momento y eso hace que no me decida...

Y es por esto ultimo que espero recibir sus comentarios...Porque necesito animos para seguir y porque quiero saber que quieren y los mas importante...QUE PIENSAN!

Eso es todo...Besosa todas y nos estamos leyendo

Usa Akagi


	2. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

La cena fue tranquila... Es decir, lo que se dice tranquila. Cuando uno cena con Sano y Yahiko, la tranquilidad es un termino relativo.

-Vamos Yahiko, no seas malo. Dame un poco de arroz. Tu eres mucho más chico que yo. No necesitas tanta comida. - Decía Sano.

Yahiko le sacó la lengua - ¡NO! No te voy a dar nada, es MI comida. - Y empezó a correr por todo el comedor con Sano detrás protegiendo su preciado plato de arroz.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! Dejen de hacer idioteces. ¿No ven que tenemos invitados¿Es que no pueden comportarse por una sola vez? - Kaoru empezaba a enojarse, aun no se cobraba la del patio... - ¡Kenshin! Diles que ya dejen de pelearse...

- ¡ORO! - Kenshin, en cambio,no parecía para nada interesado en tomar parte de esa discusión.

- ¡Otra vez con eso! Te dije que ya dejes de decir "¡Oro!". - Dijo imitándolo. Pero ya no le prestó mas atención y se sumó ella también a la discusión con Sanosuke y Yahiko. - ¡Ya dejen de pelear! Y TU, está es mi casa y esa mi comida así que ya deja de molestar. ¿Por qué no vas a comer a otro lado?

Y no pararon en lo que quedó de la cena. Durante el resto de la tarde Kenshin me estuvo mirando extraño, no piensen mal bakas, supongo que otra vez estaba extrañado por mi comportamiento. Tampoco participe de las locuras habituales y eso es algo que hasta a mi me extrañó. Pero nadie dijo nada...

Soujiro comió como si nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor le afectara. Pero seguramente, el ya estaba habituado a esas cosas...

* * *

- _No sé que es lo que me está pasando... Je... Quien lo hubiera dicho¿yo¿Calmada?... Pero es que no me sentía de humor para nada. Especialmente para andar a los gritos por cualquier cosa. ¿Es que no pueden estarse calmados por dos minutos? Y mira quien lo dice. No seas ridícula Misao, tu siempre has sido la primera en sumarse a esas estupideces, así que ahora no puedes quejarte. Además la presencia de Soujiro aun me incomoda. No es que piense que de un momento a otro va a sacar la espada y nos va a matar a todos... Pero... Arghhhh..._ - Esas fueron las últimas cosas que pensé antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? Dime Kenshin ¿Qué piensas? 

- ¿De qué?

- No te hagas el idiota... DE MISAO - Dijo Kaoru

- ¡Oro! - Kaoru lo miró mal - Bien, creo que definitivamente algo le está pasan-- Kaoru lo interrumpió.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer que se enamore de Soujiro!

- ¡ORO! - Esta vez si que estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Otra vez con esa estupidez? Ya déjalo... Me pones de los nervios cada vez que dices "¡Oro!" - Dijo imitando la cara de Kenshin.

- Es que no entiendo de donde sacas esas extrañas teorías. Hace una semana aun te estabas quejando de que Soujiro-san se quedara aquí. Y hoy me dices que quieres que-- Otra vez lo interrumpió.

- Eso es historia vieja. Sou-chan es un amor. Y en está ultima semana estuve pensando que el también necesita de alguien. Y ese alguien puede ser Misao. Piénsalo. Es una pareja perfecta, además... - En ese momento, Kenshin dejó de escucharla. Ya acostados en su futón, podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus pensamientos volaran. Y así lo hizo.

_Creo que esto sé esta saliendo de control... Empiezo a pensar que Aoshi debería saber de estas locuras. Pero tal vez sea mejor esperar. Después de todo es Soujiro, no va a hacer nada malo, y quizás a Misao le haga bien algo distinto... Dicen que solo se desea lo que no se tiene y tal vez al estar Misao envuelta en otros planes, Aoshi comience a pensar en lo que está perdiendo. _- Pero eso fue todo lo que pudo conjeturar antes de que lo venciera el sueño. Su compañera en cambio, ya para ese momento, había llevado su fantasía a limites casi desconocidos.

_Misao podría llevar el pelo recogido, no en la trenza, eso es muy clásico. Quizás con un hermoso peinado tradicional japonés. Y el vestido... El vestido debe ser perfecto. Soujiro tiene que elegir, por fuerza, a mi Kenshin como padrino... De seguro se decide por el... ¿Qué hará Misao? Me pregunto si debería invitar a Aoshi a su boda. Supongo que si, después de todo él es su tutor. Bueno, viéndolo así, no queda mas que invitarlo... Pero él que la entregue debería ser Okina, después de todo Aoshi la abandono, y fue Okina quien la cuidó mientras que el baka andaba por el mundo en busca de poder. Luego deberían irse de viaje de bodas...mmmm...ya mañana le preguntare a Kenshin que piensa, creo que ese debería ser nuestro regalo... Algo simple, sin muchos lujos ni tampoco muy largo, pero si lindo. Y luego podrían vivir aquí, en Tokio... Aunque no creo que eso le guste mucho a Misao, pero bien podría decirle a Kenshin, que le diga a Soujiro que hable con Misao, así ella... _- Calló dormida... Quizás había llevado su imaginación demasiado lejos...

_Fin del capítulo II_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bueno...Ya se que es corto... Pero es todo lo que puede hacer hoy y como lectora siempre preferi algo corta mas saguido que mucho tiemñpo para algo kilometrico...jejejeje

yoshi: Bueno, gracias! Espero seguir recibiendo tus mensajes. A mi tambien me desespera Aoshi...pero todabia no se que hacer...Aunque tiene mucho que ver con lo que piensa Kenshin antes de dormir.

gabyhyatt: jejeje...vi tantas veces reviwes tuyos que ni me extraña verlo en mi historia..! No se... Es que pienso que no quiero comprometer mucho a Soujiro sentimentalmente, porque no se si el se quede con la chica...

sakura zukamori o sakangel: A mi me pasa lo mismo... Pero creo que empiezo a darme una idea...Como le dije a Yoshi, la clave esta en lo que piensa Kenshin...

Besos a todas, nos leemos la proxima

Usa Akagi


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

- ¡Buenos día! - Fue lo primero que dijo Misao en cuanto apareció por la mañana. - ¿Cómo durmi--... ¿Donde están todos?

- Buen día Misao-dono - Le contestó Soujiro - Yahiko-chan y Kaoru-san aun están durmiendo y Himura salió temprano. ¿Quiere que le prepare algo de desayuno?

- ¿Eh? No, gracias. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Misao... En realidad ayer no nos presentamos, yo soy Misao Makimashi. Y puede llamarme Misao.

- Es cierto. Soujiro Seta, a su servicio - Le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo para corresponder al humor con el que ella le había hablado.

- Jeje, así esta mejor, mucho mejor Sou-chan. ¿Puedo decirte así verdad?

- ¿Eh?...Supongo que si... Entonces... ¿No quieres desayunar, Misao?

- Pues... En realidad preferiría esperar a Kao-chan... ¿Tu ya has desayunado?

- No

- Entonces que te parece si tu preparas algo mientras yo voy a buscar a los demás, seguro que Kenshin ya no tarda en venir¿verdad? - dijo mucho mas alegre que el día anterior, lo que pareció sorprender a Soujiro, que no la conocía de esa manera.

- Está bien para mi, y tampoco creo que Himura-san vaya a tardar mucho. En unos minutos estará todo listo. - Y automáticamente desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

- ¡KAORU! - No hubo respuesta - _¿Me pregunto en que se habrá entretenido a la noche para estar tan cansada? - _Pensó. - ¡AH! Ya sé. ¡BUSU, YA DEJA DE DORMIR! - PLAF... la pobre Misao solo reaccionó cuando estaba en el piso... Tremendo golpe. - ¡EY! No es mi culpa que no te despiertes con nada... No hacia falta que me pegaras.

- ¿Misao? Hubiera jurado que era Yahiko... Lo siento, es que estaba segura de que era Yahiko diciéndome fea otra vez... ¿Qué hora es? - Dijo, ya más despierta y habiendo reconocido a Misao.

- Las 10... ¿Qué demonios hiciste anoche para tener tanto sueño?

- Eh...yo...estuve...pensando en... ¡Kenshin! - _Menuda pregunta para hacerme tan temprano...que demo-- Claro, estuve delirando con el asunto de la boda de Misao y Soujiro... ¿Cómo pude perder tanto tiempo con eso? - _Pensó.

- Claro. Como digas, ya no importa. Sou-chan está haciendo el desayuno, Yahiko duerme y Keshin sa--

- ¿Sou-chan? - Dijo Kaoru alzando la ceja. - ¿Desde cuándo es "Sou-chan"?

- Desde hace un rato. Ya no me interrumpas. Como te decía, Kenshin salió temprano, pero de seguro está por volver. Así que ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras despierto a Yahiko y luego bajas a desayunar? - Dijo Misao sin haber prestado mucha atención a la insinuación de Kaoru.

* * *

- _¿Así que Sou-chan?...Mmmmm... Aunque no debería extrañarme. Misao es así con todo el mundo. Seguro que por eso es que ni notó lo que quise decir cuando le pregunte por eso. _- Pensaba una ya relajada Kaoru en la ducha. - _Me pregunto dónde habrá ido Kenshin... Ayer no me dijo nada. Pero seguro vuelve con alguna cosa en un rato... O quizás fue a caminar aprovechando la tranquilidad de la mañana. Cosa que por cierto, yo también debí hacer. ¿Cómo puede quedarme dormida hasta las 10 de la mañana?... Mmmmm... Misao y Soujiro... Tengo que idear un plan... Me pregunto si Megumi estará de acuerdo...quizás ella pueda ayudarme. Y claro, voy a necesitar a Kenshin. Él debe hacerse cargo de convencer a Soujiro... Tal vez puedan salir hoy a la tarde. Ese sería un excelente plan... Pero... ¿Con qué excusa?... ¿Cómo hacer que salgan los dos juntos hoy?... Podrían... Piensa, cabeza¡piensa!... ¡Ya sé! Podrían--._

- ¡BUSU!

- ¿Eh?... ¡YAHIKO TE VOY A MATAR!... ¿Qué demonios es lo que estaba pensando? Dios... Ya perdí el hilo... Ya veras niño idiota.

- ¡EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO! YA DEJA DE SOÑAR Y VEN A COMER

- Idiota... Mil veces idiota. Ya me había olvidado del des--

- Kao¿Está todo bien? - Era Kenshin, había entreabierto la puerta y estaba asomado al baño. Obviamente preocupado.

- ¡Claro que si! En unos minutos voy a estar abajo. - Dijo una sonriente Kaoru al ver que Kenshin se había preocupado.

- Estaremos abajo. - Le sonrió Kenshin.

-_ ¡DIOS!... ¿Qué demonios es lo que había pensado? Ya se me escapó la idea... Yahiko... ¡TE VOY A MATAR!__

* * *

_

_-_ Buenos días. - Escuché a mis espaldas.

- Buen día otra vez Kao-chan - Le respondí.

- Buen día Kaoru-dono - Dijeron Kenshin y Soujiro. Kaoru se volvió loca a la sola mención del "dono"

- ¡KENSHIN HIMURA! Ya no te lo voy a repetir. No me digas mas así¿quieres? - Pero más que una pregunta, sonó a una orden.

- Busu - Murmuró a mi lado Yahiko, al mismo tiempo que Kenshin decía una vez más para fastidio de Kaoru:

- ¡Oro!

Pero Kaoru no estaba de humor para discutir. Se sentó a comer en silencio.

- Tarados. - Bueno, casi en silencio.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! - Claro, Sano no podía faltar. No tardó en tomar su lugar en la mesa y en un parpadeo ya estaba engullendo como un animal.

- ¡Kenshin! - Dijo Kaoru, que repentinamente había recordado algo. - ¿Dónde estuviste está mañana?

- Or-- Kaoru lo miró mal. - Perdón, perdón...ya no lo digo. Salí a caminar. Hacía una mañana hermosa. Y me pareció una buena idea salir a dar un pequeño paseo matutino.

El resto del desayuno, ya no pasó nada importante. Todos comimos en calma. Aunque, una vez mas...la calma es relativa. Como ya les conté, cuando uno come con Sanosuke y Yahiko... Todo es relativo...

- Voy a lavar los platos. - Dijo una vez terminamos Soujiro.

- ¿Por qué no lo ayudas, Misao? - Soltó Kaoru.

- ¿Eh?... Si, claro. - _¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Kaoru?... Dios, nunca entiendo en que esta pensando..._

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Y otro pedacito... De a poquito voy armando algo, no? jejee... Creo que me entusisme con los delirios de Kaoru, pero de verdad me divierto... Igual, en la primer escena astan solo Misoa y Soujiro... Pero es que todabia no me inspiro...por eso no los puse a lavar los platos todavia y por eso subo este pedacito... asi ya no me puedo hechar atras y tengo que hacer esa escena...jejee

Alexandra Shinomori: Como decia recien, yo me diverti haciendo esa parte... Me pareció el tipico delirio que tendria Misao si no fuera porque está medio colgada... Creo que yo estoy medio colgada y no la puedo hacer bajar a ella...pero ya me va a salir...jejejeje...Gracias por tu comentario

ceres: Yo tambien creo que deberian darle celos al muy idiota... Pero lo que pasa es que primero tengo que darle una base a mi Misao... cosa que todabia no hice ¿No se notó, pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo...Gracias

Besos a todas, nos leemos la proxima.

Usa Akagi


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

_"Salimos todos a dar una vuelta por Tokio... ¿Por qué no nos alcanzan?"_

- ¡Ehhh¿Qué clase de mensaje es este?... ¡Primero me manda a lavar y ahora me abandona! Mala amiga... Ya veras...

- ¿Que dice la nota Misao-san?

- Ah... Ya me había olvidado... Lo siento. Es de Kaoru - dijo la Okashira haciendo pucheros. - Dice que se "fueron a dar una vuelta" - Mientras destruía la nota. - Dice que los alcancemos cuando terminemos.

- Supongo que no nos queda otra que ir tras ellos... - Le contestó Soujiro, que ya comenzaba andar.

Misao se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos. - _Quizá esta sea una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor. Él puede hacerme olvidar al baka de mi Aoshi-sama. ¡MISAO NO BAKA¿Qué estás pensando?... - _Tarde. Ya lo había agarrado de la manga. Él se detuvo y volteo a verla.

- ¿Qué sucede Misao-san?

- Ehh... Nada. Es solo que... pensé que... ya que Kaoru y los demás se fueron... y nos dejaron solos... pues... NO ME PARECE JUSTO QUE VALLAMOS TRAS ELLOS - Soltó recordando el enojo de hace unos momentos.

- Entonces - Sonriendo ante la reacción de su compañera. - ¿Qué te parece si nosotros salimos por nuestra cuenta? Podemos ir a la orilla del río y pasar la tarde ahí... Y ahora que lo pienso, podría preparar algo para que comiéramos más tarde.

Eso si que sorprendió a Misao. Jamás espero que su berrinche caprichoso pudiera ponerla en esa situación. Cuando pensó en Aoshi hace unos momentos, no imaginaba a Soujiro como una posibilidad real. Lo miró. Esta vez, lo miro con atención. No era feo, por el contrario, era muy lindo. Quizá no tanto como su Aoshi-sama, pero sonreía. Sonreía de esa manera tan hermosa. Le daba calma, como si todos sus problemas, todas las cosas que en Kyoto solían sacarle el sueño, desaparecieran con solo verlo. En ese instante lo decidió. ÉL seria su plan.

Soujiro, en cambio, no dejó volar su imaginación de esa manera. Como es natural, él solo había pensado en alegrarla. Después de todo, no quería que estuviera triste. Ya la había visto así cuando llegó y después de haberla visto radiante y de buen humor, no quería mas que seguir viéndola brillar. Lo que en ese momento no pensó o no quiso pensar, es hasta que punto dependía esa felicidad de él. Como sea, cualquier indicio de idea en su cabeza desapareció en un instante. Al ver su respuesta.

Ella asintió. - ¡Si! Me encantaría ir al río Sou-chan.

* * *

- Y bien, Kenshin¿Qué dices ahora de mi plan? - Dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa perversa.

- Bien Kaoru, creo que está vez lo has hecho. Buen plan

- ¿Verdad que si? Ves Kenshin. Sano si reconoce mi esfuerzo.

- Es cierto Ken, debemos reconocer que la mapache hizo un buen trabajo dejando solos a esos dos. - Dijo Megumi con sus orejas de zorro. - Jojojojo.

- No entiendo qué hacemos todos aquí escondidos.

- Ay Yahiko. Este no es un tema para niños pequeños... ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar?

- No es justo...

- Ya enano. No te quejes.

- ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO?

- ¡SHHHHHH! Nos van a descubrir. - Dijo Kaoru, antes de que los tres comenzaran una pequeña guerra.

- Son imposibles... - Murmuró Kenshin.

- Idiotas. - Dijo Megumi.

* * *

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, ya tengo todo listo.

- ¿No quieres que te ayude con algo Sou-chan?

- No, así estoy bien Misao. Mejor salgamos ya o se va a hacer tarde.

- ¡SI!

* * *

- Es increíble... No puedo creer que no nos hayan oído.

- Eso es porque mi plan fue perfecto. - Comentó Kaoru orgullosa. - Ahora solo hay que esperar... Ya veras cuando vuelvan por la tarde... Es más, podría hacerles todo un berrinche porque no nos buscaron. Misao se va a poner TAN incomoda. Jejeje (NdlA.: Léase: risa perversa.). ¿ Lo imaginas? Va a ser de lo mejor. Misao se va a poner roja y se va a delatar. Seguro que ya le gusta Soujiro. Mi plan fue TAN perfecto que--

Una vez más, Kaoru se quedó delirando sola. Sano y Yahiko se fueron juntos sin decir nada, luego de murmurar algo que solo ellos entendieron. Megumi dijo algo de sus pacientes y desapareció. Él único que se quedó fue Kenshin. Pero el tampoco la escuchó. Aprovechó el momento para volver a su tarea preferida: lavar la ropa. Eso no pareció afectar a Kaoru que era feliz soñando despierta y vanagloriándose de su plan, aun cuando nadie la escuchara. Parecía inmersa en sus propias fantasías.

Kenshin, en cambio, usó su tiempo libre de gente peleándose, gritando y molestando, para pensar tranquilo. No había combinación mejor que el lavado y una buena meditación.

- _Una vez más, creo que esto se está saliendo de control. Aunque tengo que reconocer, que muy a pesar del plan de Kaoru, la iniciativa de esa salida salió de ellos. Solo que nuestra "ausencia" ayudo a que se diera. Tal vez esto si haga feliz a Misao. Cuando llegó ayer parecía tan triste... En cambio hoy, cuando estaba con Soujiro... Su mirada pareció iluminarse. Creo que Soujiro también lo notó, por eso debe haberla invitado a que pasaran la tarde juntos. Me pregunto si él podrá sentir algo por Misao. - _Pensaba Kenshin indiferente a la perorata de su mujer, que ya estaba hablando de matrimonios y viajes de bodas otra vez. - _Aoshi... Amigo. ¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora? Esta es una situación complicada. Todos ellos son mis amigos. Pero me temo que si esto sigue así alguno va a salir lastimado. Si como yo creo, Aoshi siente algo, aunque sea muy en el fondo, por Misao; él jamás podrá ser feliz. Creo que es hora de que yo también intervenga un poco en esto. Tu debes saber cual es tu situación ahora, Aoshi. Ya no es igual que durante estos años. Misao puede estar empezando a pensar en otro y tu, amigo, debes saber que está vez puedes perderla. Aun estamos a tiempo de que todo salga bien para todos. Mañana voy a mandarte una carta... Espero que eso sea suficiente para hacerte volver a la realidad._

* * *

- Dime Sou-chan ¿No es hermoso?

- Claro que si, Misao.

Estaban sentados a la orilla del rió. En esa época del año las plantas estaban en flor y para Misao no había vista más maravillosa. Se sintió tan feliz, como hacía años que no se sentía. Solo cuando por fin había encontrado a Aoshi había sentido esa felicidad. Quizás, muy en el fondo, comenzaba a sentir algo por ese joven atento que parecía siempre dispuesto a ayudar en todo. Y, lo más importante, había estado dispuesto a alegrarle la tarde...

- Sabes, la primera vez que te vi, ayer en el dojo, pensé que Kaoru se había vuelto loca al dejar que tu te quedaras en su casa. Después de todo, no hace mucho nos hubieras matado a todos nosotros a la sola orden de Shishio. - Dijo un poco apenada. - Pero ahora, que empiezo a conocerte creo que si fue una buena idea. Ahora, tu también puedes ser mi amigo. Y eso me alegra mucho ¿sabes?.

- Yo... No sé que decir... - Contestó confundido.

- No hace falta que digas nada. Es un momento perfecto.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos.

- Yo estaba enamorada de Aoshi¿sabes? Desde que lo conocí lo ame más que a nada. Cuando era pequeña y mis papas murieron el se hizo cargo de mi. Pero luego se fue. Y yo salí tras él. Lo busque por todo Japón. Y cuando por fin lo encontré fui tan feliz. Fue gracias a Himura. Él fue quien me llevó hasta él. Y lo trajo de vuelta luego de la pelea con Shishio. En ese entonces pensé que ya nada podría salir mal. Él estaba de vuelta en casa y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Pero se internó en el templo a meditar, culpándose por su pasado... Se culpó aun cuando todos lo habían perdonado. Y yo lo esperé. Lo espere pacientemente durante todo este tiempo pero el nunca sonrió... Y yo... yo... Yo me canse de esperar... - Rompió a llorar. Otra vez. Ese recuerdo, todo ese tiempo dedicado a él... para nada, aun la hacía llorar.

Soujiro no dijo nada. La entendía, aun cuando él había pasado por cosas distintas, también había sufrido. Y sabía que algunas penas no se podían solucionar con palabras. Así que la abrazo esperando a que se calmara.

_Se siente tan cálido... Exacto como siempre pensé que se sentiría que Aoshi me abrazara. Soujiro es tan lindo... No se como, pero es la primera vez que me siento reconfortada... - _Pensaba Misao

Se quedaron así, abrazados, hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse. Entonces Misao levanto la cabeza y lo miró con su sonrisa más radiante.

_Es hermosa. – _Pensó él.

- Ya estoy mejor... Gracias.

Soujiro, sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a acercarse.

_Acaso... ¿Acaso me va a besar?_ - Misao estaba sorprendida, pero no dejó de sonreírle y él se sintió seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

- ¡CIERA LA BOCA! - Grito Sanosuke. - Nos van a escuchar. - Ahora en un susurro.

Pero ya era tarde. La pareja se había separado. Ese grito fue suficiente para romper el hechizo. Y Misao salto enojada, corriendo hacia el bosque, donde, como esperaba, encontró a Sanosuke y a Yahiko, escondidos tras un árbol.

- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ?

- Pues... Veras... Nosotros... - Comenzaba a explicar Yahiko.

_Ahora si que estamos en problemas... - _Pensó Sano.

* * *

- Kenshin, ya es tarde... ¿No crees que ya deberían haber regresado?

- Kao, por la mañana no sabias como sacarlos de la casa y ahora ya quieres que vuelvan...

- Es que ya casi es de noche... - Contestó algo preocupada.

- Pues creo que ya no hay de que preocuparse... Ahí los tienes... Y creo que tienen una buena historia para contar.

Kaoru levanto la vista y en la puerta del dojo vio a sus cuatro amigos. - _No es posible... - _Pensó.

Frente a ella se encontraban de izquierda a derecha, un sonriente Soujiro que parecía muy divertido con la situación, una furiosa Misao dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se atreviera preguntar. Y, por último, Sano y Yahiko, que aun no sabían donde meterse... Comenzaban a temer que a los golpes de Misao pronto se le sumarían los de Kaoru... O lo que es peor... No los alimentaría. En el peor de los casos, hasta podría obligarlos a comer su comida... Y eso... ese sería el peor de los castigos...

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Buenas! Les cuento algo de lo que me paso con este capitulo. Ayer, tipo dos de la madrigada, se cayo la conexión... Fue tan angustiante... Como estaba aburrida empece a escribir. Y salio esto. Creo que desde el primer capitulo no me habia vuelto a sentir realizada con lo que escribia. Este capitulo me gusto. Mucho. Y me dio una idea final de que es lo que quiero seguir haciendo con esta historia. Ya ven que Kenshin va a buscar a Aoshi... Ademas sigo siendo feliz con los delirios de Kaoru. Siento que ella junto con Sano y Yahiko, le dieron a esta historia su segunda clasificacion: Humor.

Ademas, ya tengo pensado que es lo que va a pasar en los proximos capitulos y eso me ayuda a dejar los temas mas inconclusos. Por ejemplo la inminente aparición de Aoshi... Y la creciente (ahora si) relacion entre Misao y Soujiro.

Asi que... Soy una escritora feliz... Por lo menos por ahora...

Besos a todas y nos leemos la proxima...

Usa Akagi


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

- Dios... Esas mujeres van a matarnos si siguen así.

- Sano tiene razón. ¡Kenshin! Deberías decirle a la busu que nos trate un poco mejor.

- Mira que dejarnos sin comer...

- Yahiko, sabes que si Kaoru-dono te escucha llamándola busu no solo no habrás comido hoy si no que no comerás por el resto de tus días. Y tu Sano, deberías tener más cuidado. Yahiko es un niño, pero tú eres un desastre. Ya dejen de comportarse como crios. - Dijo un enojado, aunque paciente Kenshin.

- Ya... Ni modo.. Quizás aun pueda encontrar abierto al Akabeko. Nos vemos mañana. - Saludó Sano y se fue. No fuera cosa de que aparecieran Kaoru o Misao otra vez y comenzaran a pegarle.

- Yo también me voy... Hoy fue un día muy largo y ya quiero dormir. Hasta mañana Kenshin - Dijo Yahiko, pero cuando miró a Soujiro no supo que decir. Solo hizo un gesto a modo de saludo.

- Hasta mañana Yahiko. - Contestaron los dos espadachines.

Por un momento pareció que ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada, pero Kenshin necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Soujiro.

- ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té?

- Eso estaría bien Himura-san. Me gustaría tomar un poco de té...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡DIOS! No lo puedo creer... Dices... dices ¿qué casi te besa?

- Si Kaoru... Estoy segura. Si el par de tarados esos no hubieran aparecido... - Dijo Misao algo entristecida.

- Entonces... ¿Si te pasa algo con él? - Soltó una emocionada Kaoru.

- Pues... No lo sé. De a momentos siento que si... Pero luego, me siento confundida. - Dijo la Okashira, ahora confundida. - Ya dejemos este tema Kaoru. Apenas lo estoy conociendo... El tiempo dirá... Buenas Noches. - dijo ya saliendo de la habitación, rumbo a la suya.

- Supongo que ya no tiene sentido insistir. Pero esto me gusta. Si sigue así pronto se va a enamorar y Soujiro parece corresponderle. Esto es perfecto... Así ya solo es cuestión de tiempo. - Pensó ilusionada la kendoka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, los dos espadachines se encontraban tomando té. En silencio. Kenshin parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle a Soujiro. De repente se sintió como un padre que iba a interrogar al novio de su hija... Esto si que era incomodo. No sabía que decir. Necesitaba saber cuales eran las intenciones de Soujiro, pero no quería ser irrespetuoso haciendo el tipo de preguntas que Kaoru solía hacer y que a él no hacían más que ponerlo nervioso por lo indiscreto.

Soujiro, en cambio, estaba de lo más tranquilo. Sabía que Kenshin quería hablarle de Misao y la incomodidad de su acompañante no hacía más que despertar su buen humor. Le causaba gracia ver al Hitokiri Battosai incomodo por algo tan simple, aunque lo había visto así ya varias veces con su anfitriona, jamás pensó que él pudiera provocar esa incomodidad en Kenshin.

- Supongo que quieres saber que pasó esta tarde¿verdad? - Esto si que divertía a Soujiro.

- Ehh... Si... No es porque quiera perseguirlos ni nada de eso, es solo que Misao ha tenido problemas y de verdad me preocupa. Supongo que has visto lo vivaz que puede ser, pero desde que llegó no ha estado muy bien. Y simplemente no quisiera verla sufrir. - Dijo Kenshin tratando de no sonar como Kaoru lo haría. Esa idea le daba miedo.

- Entiendo. Ella me contó de su historia con Shinomori y veo que sufrió mucho por su culpa. Así que entiendo tu preocupación. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Seré sincero. - Le contestó el ex-juppongatana ya más serio para que su compañero supiera que hablaba en serio.

Esa respuesta tomó a Kenshin desprevenido. No imaginaba está situación. Pero de inmediato se repuso y decidió ser sincero el también.

- Sé que apenas se conocen. Pero cuando llegaste no me dijiste que alguna mujer estuviera en tus planes. ¿Es así? Indistintamente de que sea Misao o cualquier otra. ¿Estás pensando en empezar una relación?

- Pues, la verdad es que no lo había pensado. Supongo que ahora tendré que hacerlo. No lo sé... Pero creo que si me enamorara, sea quien fuere la mujer, entonces ella formaría parte de mis planes. Si me pasara lo que te pasó con Kaoru-dono no podría dejarlo pasar. Me gustaría formar una familia... En algún momento...

- Esa mujer¿podría ser Misao? Quiero decir, cuando yo conocí a Kaoru supe que aun cuando nada sucediera entre ella y yo, yo iba a protegerla siempre, hasta que ella me alejara.

- Eso es más difícil. Yo apenas estoy conociendo a Misao. Me parece una persona hermosa. Tiene tanta alegría y tanto amor para dar. Es como un libro abierto, tan expresiva. Pero es una pregunta difícil, porque no quiero decirte algo ahora que puede no ser la verdad finalmente. - Lo pensó por un momento. - En este momento siento que algo me une a ella. No sé que es. Pero sé que hay algo. De todos modos no quiero decirte que me voy a enamorar... Porque podría pasar que ella y yo termináramos siendo amigos.

- Entiendo... Ya no quiero molestarte más con esto... Pero tus palabras me dejan más tranquilo. - Dijo el ex-rurouni con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro.

- No hay problema. Me alegra que Misao tenga gente que se preocupe por ella como tu... Aunque es una pena que Shinomori no sienta igual. Pero siéntete libre de preguntarme cuando quieras y si no te molesta, yo también quería preguntarte algo. - Al instante Kenshin asintió. - ¿Crees que Shinomori no sienta nada por Misao?

- Pues... Esa también es una pregunta difícil. No lo sé. Él se preocupa por ella, de eso estoy seguro. Pero no sé cuanto es lo que siente y cuanto lo que reprime por sentirse culpable... Aoshi es una persona demasiado complicada... - Contestó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, algo confundido. - Pero es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches. - Dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

- Gracias, buenas noches a ti también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! - Gritó Kaoru nomás apareció por la mañana. Ya todos estábamos sentados a la mesa, menos Kenshin.

- Buenos di-- Nadie terminó de responderle, porque ella nos interrumpió... Menudo habito había tomado Kaoru.

- ¿Dónde está Kenshin?

- Aquí. - Le respondió Himura desde atrás. Esa mañana había salido muy temprano otra vez. Cuando me levanté solo quedaban Sou-chan que lavaba en el patio y Yahiko que recién se había levantado. Como Sou-chan estaba ocupado yo había hecho el desayuno y nomás entrar en la cocina ya estaba escuchando la voz de Sano que extrañamente se había levantado temprano. - _Seguro que vino temprano porque ayer no cenó... BAKA._ - Pensé, pero la voz de Kaoru me devolvió a la realidad, yo también estaba tomando un mal habito; el de perderme en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? - Dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Fui a dejar una carta al correo.

- ¿Para quién? - Inquirió Sanosuke con la boca llena.

- Para Aoshi.

Todos lo miramos. Pero nadie estuvo tan sorprendido como yo. _- ¿_Q_ué hacia Keshin mandándole una carta a Aoshi?_ - Pensé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más temprano, esa misma mañana Kenshin caminaba camino al correo.

_Si todo sale como espero, Aoshi estará aquí en una semana. Debo explicárselo a Kaoru... No tiene sentido que intente ocultar esto. Porque de todos modos todos lo sabrán tarde o temprano. Lo mejor es que me invente una excusa ahora y me ahorre explicaciones incomodas luego. Les diré hoy mismo a todos que lo invité a que viniera unos días al menos, porque nos debíamos la ceremonia del té. Además pronto florecerán los cerezos y Aoshi querrá visitar a unos viejos amigos en esa época. Por eso quise que se sintiera cómodo y acompañado... Una horrorosa explicación Kenshin... Eres un desastre. Pero si lo digo con decisión nadie preguntara más. - _Pensaba cuando ya estaba llegando al correo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De vuelta en el dojo, Kenshin acababa de terminar con su explicación. Ni Sano, que estaba concentrado más en el desayuno que en la explicación, ni Yahiko que aun era chico, sospecharon nada. Sin embargo Kaoru estaba molesta, ella sabia que había otra razón pero se daba cuenta de que Kenshin no diría más, por lo menos por ahora. Misao quería decir algo, pero había entendido a que se refería Kenshin con "unos viejos amigos" y en el fondo se sentía feliz de que Aoshi viniera... ella también quería visitarlos y solo Aoshi podría llevarla.

El único que aun sonreía era Soujiro que había entendido. Quizá no se lo hubiera dicho la noche anterior, pero el ex-rurouni no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Aoshi. - _Por eso tanta preocupación. - _Pensó. - _No quiere que nadie salga lastimado. Por eso quiere que Aoshi tenga una nueva oportunidad con Misao. Esto será, por lo menos, divertido... Shinomori ¿qué harás ahora?. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde llegó Megumi acompañada de Ayame y Susume que venían a jugar con "Ken-san y Sou-san". A esa hora Kaoru estaba despidiendo a sus alumnos y se alegro de ver a Megumi, que era la única que compartía su plena pasión en el "Plan SM" como lo habían titulado. Misao había salido después del desayuno diciendo que tenia ganas de caminar. Así que nomás termino de saludar, la doctora se fue a hablar con la kendoka.

- ¡Qué? No es posible... Como pudo ser tan idiota invitando a Aoshi

- Es lo mismo que pensé yo. Pero así es como es. - Dijo la mapache mientras le pasaba un humeante té a la zorra

- Tarado. - Masculló antes de beber un poco de su té. - Estuve pensando que podríamos hacer que Misao use unos kimonos...

Insértese aquí, la nueva y excelente ocasión para que las mujeres dejen volar su imaginación en uno de los asuntos oficiales: ROPA.

Ajenos a todo eso Kenshin y Soujiro jugaban con la niñas que adoraban a su nuevo objeto de bromas. Ahora eran dos los que les seguían el juego y eso había hecho que pasaran en aquel dojo más tardes de las habituales. Los dos adultos lejos de molestarse, disfrutaban de esos momentos, ya que eran de los pocos que podían pasar juntos. El resto del tiempo siempre había alguien más a su alrededor.

- ¿Y bien¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Bien. Dedicado al lavado...jeje - Se rió el ex-juppongatana. - La idea de invitar a Shinomori es buena, pero no creo que venga.

Eso sorprendió a Kenshin pero al instante entendió que a él no podía ocultarle nada. Ellos eran demasiado parecidos.

- Pues si. - Contestó. - Tienes razón. También lo pensé. Así que es probable que en estos días haga un pequeño vije a Kyoto.

- Supongo que pretendes ver cuanto de real tiene tu teoría.

- Si. Necesito hablar claramente con Aoshi. Si el está decidido voy a hablar con Kaoru. Quisiera que le ofreciera a Misao hacer de si visita algo indefinido. No quisiera que vuelva a Kyoto a hacerse ilusiones falsas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyoto. La mañana siguiente.

- Buenos días Okon.

- Buen día Omasu. El te está listo. ¿Puedes llevarle esa carta también?

- ¿Carta¿De quién es?

- De Kenshin... - Dijo algo resignada.

- Parece que no todo está tan bien. Kenshin ya mandó a llamar a Aoshi. Era tan obvio. Entonces ya todo se decidirá pronto.

- Eso parece...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Aoshi-san, su té y una carta. - Se los dejo y se fue. Sabía que si Misao no había obtenido respuesta menos la obtendría ella.

Aoshi tomó su té en calma. Luego miró la bandeja. - _¿Una carta? Himura..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora: Buenas! La verdad es que tardé más, porque no me mandaron ningún review...Snifffffff... Y yo esperaba recibir al menos uno... Porque estoy medio desorientada con esto y no se para donde ir... por eso está todo medio en el aire otra vez ¿Se notó?

Bueno...Nos leemos la próxima.

Besos a todas.

Usa Akagi


	6. Nota

Buenas!

Les queria decir que me di cuenta de que hay menos gente en esta seccion. Me di cuenta que muchas historias no actualizaron en enero. Supongo que es por las vacaciones, pero como yo me fui una semanita nomas, mi tiempo me lo voy a tomar ahora para estudiar. ADEMAS, siento que no les gusto mucho mi desastrosa historia...yyyyy...me quede sin inspiracion y es algo que no quiero forzar. Asi que...espero volver pronto a la vida.

Besos y nos leemos la proxima

Jesi


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde, cuando ya no quedaban muchos clientes en el Aoiya, Aoshi regresó del templo. Desde la ventana de la cocina, tanto Omasu como Okon lo vieron llegar. Al instante ellas se miraron entre sí y antes de que nadie pudiera notarlo, la primera ya había echado a correr.

- ¿Qué decía la carta Aoshi-san¿Algún problema? - Dijo la ninja aun agitada. - No quiero ser irrespetuosa pero usted nunca regresa tan temprano y espero que no--

- No pasa nada en Tokio. - Le contestó Aoshi, siempre impasible.

Eso desilusionó a Omasu que esperaba que le anunciara su partida. Pero no fue así...

- Parece que Aoshi va a necesitar de mucho más que una carta para salir del Aoiya. - Comentó la ninja ya de vuelta en la cocina. Ella y Okon ya estaban haciendo la cena y aprovecharon el momento para hablar de la llegada de la esperada carta desde Tokio.

- Es increíble. Hubiera jurado que Himura le invitaría a pasar una temporada allí. - Le contestó Okon.

- No te desilusiones. Estoy segura de que así fue. Pero ya sabemos como es Aoshi. Apuesto lo que quieras a que Himura vendrá cuando vea que no llega. - Dijo una ilusionada Omasu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mas temprano, ese mismo día.

- Misao-dono. - La llamó Soujiro.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah, Soujiro, dime... - Contestó la ninja.

- Quería saber si le gustaría salir hoy otra vez. Como hace unos días.

- ¡Claro que si! Eso me encantaría. Pero ya deja de tratarme de usted. Dime solo Misao.

- Bien, entonces voy a preparar algo para com--

- ¡NO!... - Él la miró sorprendido. - Quiero decir, no te preocupes. Está vez me toca a mí. - Dijo una sonriente Misao.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bien Kenshin, ya deje pasar un día y no pienso esperar más. Ahora mismo me dices porque invitaste Aoshi.

Kenshin estaba en una situación complicada. Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero no podía explicarle a Kaoru sus verdaderos motivos. Desde que anuncio el asunto de la carta venía evitando esta conversación, pero evidentemente ya no podría esquivarla. A menos que...

- ¡Kaoru¡Himura! Menos mal que los encuentro. ¿Interrumpo algo? - Dijo Misao entrando en la sala.

- Claro que no, Misao-dono. - Se apresuró a contestar el ex-Hitokiri.

- Bien, entonces quería decirles que Soujiro y yo saldremos un rato. - Y salió corriendo. La verdad es que la posibilidad de que Kaoru empezara con las preguntas otra vez le aterraba. Además quería que todo fuera normal esa tarde.

- ¡Ya ves! Misao está contenta ahora y tu lo único que haces es preocuparla con esa estúpida invitación. - Dijo uno enojada Kaoru. Misao la había dejado con las palabras en la boca pero al menos podía descargarse con Kenshin. Ya luego hablaría con Misao.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Esperaba que las cosas siguieran su curso y temía que, tal y como previno Soujiro, él mismo tuviera que ir a buscar a Aoshi. Veía que nada de lo que habló con Soujiro había hecho diferencias.

Y así pasaron los días. Pronto las salidas de Misao y Soujiro se hicieron mas frecuentes, lo que no sorprendió a Kenshin que ya se lo esperaba. También suponía que nada sabría de Aoshi y así había sido. Tal y como lo había previsto el joven rurouni, Aoshi no dio señal de vida. Misao tampoco preguntó nada, aunque para sus adentros se hizo miles de cuestionamientos, de eso solo se enteraron sus amigos cuanto todo hubo acabado. Y si no hubiera sido porque otra cosa ocupó toda su atención Kaoru se hubiera preocupado porque su amiga no le dijera nada. Pero para ese entonces, Kenshin y Kaoru entraron en su primer gran crisis. Kaoru se enojó porque él siguió negándose a dar explicaciones y Kenshin se refugió nuevamente en el lavado, labor que quedo temporalmente desocupada dado que ahora Soujiro pasaba más tiempo con Misao que en la casa. Fue un mes largo y tedioso para todos, salvo para Misao y Soujiro que parecían sacados de otra historia. Ellos pasaron el mes prácticamente indistintos a todo a su alrededor. Casi no estaban en el dojo porque habían hecho de la orilla del rió su lugar más frecuente. Tanto fue así, que Kaoru se encontró a sí misma yendo a buscar a su amiga al rió como si se tratara de otra habitación de la casa.

Sanosuke emprendió lo que él denomino "un viaje de descanso", que era más bien un viaje de escape porque Kaoru estaba pasando una de esas etapas donde no soportaba ni a su sombra. Y como ya nadie quedaba que le prestara un poco de atención, Yahiko partió con el también.

Susume y Ayame dejaron paulatinamente sus visitas al dojo porque entendieron que sin Soujiro y con un Kenshin completamente ausente no había nada allí que pudiera entretenerlas. Megumi también aprovechó esa etapa. Decidió que era el momento perfecto para emprender un viaje. Y cumplida la primera semana apareció en el dojo anunciando su partida. Quería viajar a Alemania para aprender las nuevas técnicas de la medicina.

Así que para finales de mes el dojo estaba casi vació. El carácter de Kaoru se puso aun más agrio. No podía entender como era que Kenshin se hubiese entregado al mutismo de esa manera. Ella se pasaba los días entre la cocina y entrenar a sus estudiantes. Normalmente hubiese sido desastroso, pero como ni Misao ni Soujiro comían en casa no padecieron de su comida. Kenshin no se vio afectado porque había decidido no hablarle a su mujer hasta que fuera más madura. Y pronto Kaoru desistió con la cocina también. Avocada solo al entrenamiento, dejó que su carácter se pusiera más intratable de lo que se creía posible.

Para finales de mes Kenshin también anunció su partida. Soujiro fue el único que entendió lo que estaba pasando y por esa misma razón el también partió. Pero eso no pareció afectar a Misao que se negó a hablar con Kaoru de nada de lo que pasaba con Soujiro. En cambio, se entrego por completo a la tarea de reanimar a su amiga. Pasaron solas en el dojo todo el mes de febrero y eso fue suficiente para calmar el animo de la kendoka.

Para los primeros días de Marzo llegaron unos renovados Sanosuke y Yahiko, que se alegraron de ver que los ánimos se habían calmado. Increíblemente pasaron una excelente quincena, durante la cual casi no hubo peleas fuertes ente ellos. Cada uno realizaba sus tareas, es decir: Kaoru trabajaba copiosamente, para no preocuparse por Kenshin que aun seguía sin dar señales de vida; Misao se dedicó completamente a ayudar en las labores de la casa y a tranquilizar a su amiga. Pasó toda la quincena explicándole que Soujiro había ido con Kenshin y que nada podía pasarles. Sanosuke no hizo nada, que es, en idioma de él, estar ocupado todo el día con cosas importantes y Yahiko se quedó en el dojo lo más tranquilo que le fue posible; inspirado por la renovada Misao empezó a entender que no podía volver loca a la mujer que lo cuidaba y se comportó como todo un adolescente normal.

Pero toda esa paz comenzó a desvanecerse con la llegada de la segunda mitad de marzo, Kaoru empezaba a perder el control de sí misma. Sin embargo ya no hubo necesidad de mucho más esfuerzos de parte de Misao para cuidarla, porque el 23 de Marzo apareció en la puerta del dojo el grupo más disparejo jamás imaginado.

Kenshin y Soujiro habían regresado y trajeron con ellos a las nuevas visitas, Shinomori Aoshi y Seijuro Hiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:Bueno, esto salió de mi cabeza asi derepente asi que casi ni lo revise. Y mil perdones por no decir más...pero me tengo que ira bañar.

Besos.

yoshi: Que puedo decir...a mi me encanta que te encante.

sakura waters: Review incompleto? Si lo que ibas a decir es que queres ver que pasa...pues, yo tambien quiero ver que pasa.

skaevan: GRACIAS! que lindo quie pienses que este desastre escribe bien...Besos

alexandra shinomori: jejejee...tomando mi bache...si puede ser que se lo merezca.

Emina-chan: gracias y perdon por no hacer más largo el capitulo...pero es que no podia llenarlo de cosas sin sentido y me parece que asi esta bien...

gabyhyatt: Bueno, ahora veremos que pasa con Aoshi...jejejee

ceres: Gracias...Me encanta que les guste. Y todabia sigo sin saber bien que hacer con esta historia...

Milly: gracias...y perdon por la tardanza...

Saludos a todos y nos leemos la proxima.

Usa Akagi


End file.
